Promessas
by SimoneSnape
Summary: O fato é que no fundo, Snape sabia que ela estava mentindo novamente. Mas mesmo assim desistiria de tudo para tê-la mais uma vez.


**Promessas**

**Ship: **Severus/Lílian

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic nasceu num momento sensível de minha rotina diária, não foi planejada, então se conter alguns erros de concordância, me avisem.

O fato é que no fundo, Snape sabia que ela estava mentindo novamente. Mas mesmo assim, desistia de tudo para poder tê-la mais uma vez.

Ela tinha falado, tinha dito que iria acabar com ele. O fato é que no fundo, Snape sabia que ela estava mentindo... Novamente. Não que fosse da sua índole mentir, mas sabia que as palavras de amor e as juras que ela fazia para ele eram na cama, só na cama. Depois, as mesmas palavras eram ditas, os mesmos sentimentos transbordavam dos olhos dela. Ele sabia, ela amava outro. Nada poderia a fazer desistir desse sentimento por Potter, nem à distância.

Ela tinha paixão por Snape, mas cortava seu coração da mesma forma todas às vezes, dizendo a ele que não era tão fácil assim largar o marido. Depois de um tempo ele entendeu que ela estava sendo delicada com ele, tentando não o machucar muito. Ela deixava claro nas entrelinhas que amava outro, e que não o largaria por ele.

O fato era que Potter estava longe fisicamente de Lílian, mas o coração dele estava sempre com a ruiva. Em todas as cartas que Snape teve a infelicidade de ler enquanto ela dormia, Potter deixava claro que a amava mais que tudo, e o que o mantinha vivo era saber que sua mulher o estaria esperando em casa.

Deitado atirado em sua cama, Snape via a ruiva sentada na sua escrivaninha chorando em cima de uma carta. Ele fechava os olhos, mas os sussurros mudos dela não o deixavam em paz. Saber que ele não era suficiente queimava sua alma; saber que suas juras de amor eram confundidas com as palavras de outro homem rasgavam o que poderiam restar de sentimentos nele. O amor de Lílian por outro o estava queimando, ele sabia. Mas nem assim ele deixou de oferecer o que ele podia dar a ela. E ela sempre vinha ao seu encontro, com Potter ou sem Potter.

Snape era frio e suas escolhas sempre eram objetivas. Se sentir confuso não era de sua personalidade, ele sempre tinha certeza dos seus passos. Mas como ter certeza do incerto? Lílian era incerta, seus sentimentos não eram confiáveis. E isso importava para ele, mesmo ela achando que não. Ele aprendeu a ignorar a esperança nas tantas vezes que ela falou que voltaria para ele sem sua aliança na mão esquerda. Perdeu a conta das tantas vezes a ouviu reclamar da distância do arrogante marido, e perdeu a conta das tantas vezes também que ela deixou de encontrar com ele para receber o marido de alguma missão.

Ele faria o que? Seu amor por ela era vasto, imenso, sofrido, enorme. Era como uma ventania fria e gelada, e que trazia os mais diferenciados estragos pra quem estivesse no caminho. Ele escolhera enfrentar seu inimigo com todas as forças e maneiras, mas escolhera o mentor errado para lhe ajudar. Quando Voldemort prometeu tirar Potter do caminho, Snape não teve dúvidas. Quando ele ameaçou matar Lílian, teve que se render ao próprio erro. Dumbledore tinha se tornado sua força desde então, e ele faria de todas as maneiras para salvar sua amada, estando ela com ele ou não.

Mas toda vez que ela voltava para sua cama, todos seus princípios se misturavam novamente. As juras não cumpridas eram esquecidas e novamente eles refaziam as promessas de amor eterno. E depois de horas de amor intenso, suor e vários sussurros descompassados, Snape entrava na mesma conclusão. Não era pra dar certo, amor de melhores amigos não era predestinado a ter futuro. Mas cada vez que tocava aquela pele macia e a ouvia dizer que seu maior erro é ter desistido dele, nada mais importava. Opiniões, comensais, ordem, Potter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, nada. Entrava no mesmo precipício de desilusões, lágrimas, perdição, desejo. Seu amor era possessivo, diabólico, racional.

A única vez que a razão tinha falhado com ele, ela foi embora dizendo nunca mais voltar. Eles eram adolescentes.

Mas ela voltou, anos depois, com um casamento não perfeito, com buracos no coração e sem nenhuma perspectiva de felicidade futura.

Snape se sentira no momento mais feliz da sua vida. Ela tinha se lembrado dele, o único homem que a tinha amado desde sempre. Ela tinha voltado, pedindo aconchego e um momento de felicidade com ele. E ele a aceitara de coração, com toda sua razão. Nesse momento ele não estava ajudando a Ordem e nem pretendia, pois ainda não tinha matado Potter.

Quando ela apareceu grávida, todos os suportes que estava sustentando a sanidade de Severus caíram. Ela apareceu dizendo que esperava um filho de James e que queria tentar reconstruir seu casamento.

Ela tentou. Mas apareceu um ano depois novamente.

E novamente.

E novamente.

E Snape novamente era envolvido por seu doce perfume e pela sua doce voz dizendo que ele era seu maior acerto. Ela prometida rendição completa do seu amor, e ele prometida rendição total de seus princípios. Ele não sabia como ela conseguia quase sempre ignorar o fato dele ser Comensal. Ele realmente não se importava desde que ela voltasse novamente.

Saber que ela largava seu filho e marido ao vento para encontrar-se com ele era reconfortante. Ele sabia que agora com o filho, Potter estava mais em casa, mas mesmo assim, ela voltava.

­

O que ele nunca imaginou é que a oportunidade que ele mais esperou por anos se voltasse contra ele. Abrir a profecia para Voldemort, só serviu para distanciá-la mais dele. Agora, ela estava escondida com seu marido e filho em algum lugar, e ele finamente tinha levado em conta as palavras dela quando diziam que ela devia ir pro lado certo.

Ele foi.

E ela chorou.

Ela chorou como nunca quando Snape a contou. Ele não tinha entendido na época o porquê, mas um tempo depois entendeu que ele tinha cumprido sua parte, ela não.

Ela continuava amando outro.

A última noite tinha tido devastadora, quente, mais dolorida que nunca. Ela tinha ido ao seu encontro antes de se esconder, e ele não negou a ela nenhum afago. Ela não sabia que ele tinha sido o motivo de sua fuga, e ele agradecia que ele pudesse a tocar novamente. Ela iria finalmente ter todas as oportunidades de reconstruir seu casamento, e Snape queria estragar qualquer probabilidade. Eles conversaram, se amaram, fizeram as mesmas juras para quando ela voltasse.

Então ela foi, mas não voltou.


End file.
